


It's All Over (But the Crying)

by 0bother



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Railroad Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bother/pseuds/0bother
Summary: In which the S.S comes back from their first visit to the Institute, Deacon is worried and Desdemona wants answers.(I wrote this because the actual game didn't portray how S.S felt after finding everything out and how her companions, mainly Deacon, reacted)





	It's All Over (But the Crying)

“How’d it go?” Deacon jumped upon the Sole Survivor after they appeared in the passageway.

Charmer strove forward towards Des, not sparing Deacon a glance. Deacon’s eyebrows rose behind his shades as he trailed after her. As he followed her brisk steps, he gave S.S a look over, apart from the obvious change in demeanor, the only thing different is the fact that she was cleaner than when she left. Even her armour and vault suit seemed to be rid of the mud and blood it normally barred.

Charmer reached the middle table where Des was, nearly slamming a holotape on the table.

“There.” she said bitterly, as if it had personally offended her, and spun around. She quickly side-stepped Deacon who was behind her, and left headquarters without a second glance.

Des, who had looked up from the warboard the second Charmer came in, gave Deacon a look.

“What happened in there?” She snapped, and Deacon gave her a confused shrug. Yes, he did Intel, but no-one did intel which involved the insides of the Institute.

She took a frustrated drag from her cigarette, letting her eyes scrunch in frustration for a moment before opening them again. She blew out a breath, and around the smoke said; “Find. Out. I want all the Intel you can get from her, I don’t care how you get it, but _get_ it. We have never had an agent go into the Institute, much less come back out. Deacon, go after her and report back to me once you have talked,”

Deacon stood there a second, listening to what Des had to say with an ounce of annoyance, and withheld from lashing out to her. What about what Charmer was feeling? Is she okay? He thought, but quickly snuffed those thoughts out. In this line of work, he had no time to consider feelings. This whole operation was bigger than any single person, even if the whole operation did rely on Charmer’s co-operation.

She had gotten them further in _6 weeks_ than they had in 2 years. She was the key to everything.

“Deacon-” Desdemona barked at his lack of reply, “Do you understand?”

“Yeah yeah Des, get the intel ‘n report back."

She gave him another look, her eyes scanning him as if she was looking for something. Apparently she found nothing, as she let out a deep sigh and turned back to the warboard that was plastered to the table.

“You may go.” she dismissed.

Deacon turned, and started towards his bag and bedspace. If he knew Charmer as well as he thought he did, she would be going back to Sanctuary Hills, which was way over a couple hours walk.

He started packing his gear, to save space he plopped his pompadour wig on his head and donned his raider outfit. He stuffed trivial things like newspapers and comics in- they come in handy when being undercover- and a few stimpacks and radaways. He decided to not take too many guns, and strapped a simple 10mm pistol to his thigh, and a sawed-off shotgun to his back.

Rethinking that action, he tossed a spare pipe-rifle in his bag. Doesn’t hurt to have some extra firepower. He stuffed ammo and molotovs into the bag as well, and a few mutifruits for the road.

Looking over his packed satchel, he nodded to himself. It wasn’t much, but if needed he has spare staches all over the Commonwealth.

Saying bye to Glory and Tinker Tom,and nodding to a few Railroad members, he walked towards the back exit.

Things are about to get interesting, he thought as he pushed the large door to the Commonwealth open.

Very interesting indeed.


End file.
